There is an instance where communication is established between a transceiver and a telephone of a stationary station or a moving station. As a communication system between a telephone and a mobile transceiver, a system shown in FIG. 11 is available. A transmitted electromagnetic wave from a mobile station transceiver 100 is received by a base station transceiver 200. A line connector 300 interconnects an exchange terminal 400 and a telephone line network including telephone sets 500 connected to the exchange terminal 400. The signal received by the base station transceiver 200 is sent to the telephone set 500 through the line connector 300 and the exchange terminal 400. A signal from the telephone set 500 to the mobile transceiver 100 is sent through a reverse path. The telephone set 500 is either a stationary station or a moving station.
In a conventional radio communication system, the simultaneous transmission and reception at a single frequency is not permitted because of interference of the transmitted signal and the received signal. Two frequencies are usually required in order to realize the simultaneous transmission and reception in the radio communications.
A radio communication system which allows the simultaneous transmission and reception on essentially real time basis by using a single frequency is disclosed in the specification of the PCT application International Publication No. WO 91/02414 (International Publication Date Feb. 21, 1991).
A mobile transceiver of a single frequency simultaneous transmission and reception system has been proposed in "Simultaneous Transmitting and Receiving Method Mobile Radio Using A Single Frequency" Proceedings of 1992 IEICE Spring Conference, Paper No. B-769, page 3-336, Mar. 15, 1992.